


Sex Ed

by BoldlyGaying



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher Hannibal, Teacher Will, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/112481436942/hannibal-bananibal-mresundance</p>
<p>Will Graham is co-teaching a sex ed class with his colleague Hannibal Lecter where awkward questions lead to awkward situations which lead to a very enjoyable afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

If there was something Will Graham dreaded more than anything else, it would be the third and fourth period on Thursday mornings. Why the hell did he accept to co-teach Dr Lecter’s class again? Ah, right. He had a giant crush on him and couldn’t deny his handsome colleague anything. Will really should have asked which subject he was to co-teach, because then he would have refused without any doubt – even though the request had come from Dr Handsome himself. But no, Will just had to be an unquestioning dumb little lamb and now he was stuck teaching sex ed. _Fucking_ sex ed _._ With Dr Hannibal Lecter. Who was most likely a sex god himself. Help.

Suddenly, a warm body was pressed against him, yanking Will out of his thoughts and back into reality.

“Shall we go, Mister Graham?” a sensual voice whispered in his ear. A familiar voice.

“Uhm… yeah. Of course. Let’s go,” Will coughed awkwardly. Dr Lecter’s strong hand on his shoulder, his body so close and his warm breath on his cheek made it rather difficult to think, let alone to form a coherent sentence.

“Excellent,” the doctor smiled and backed off.

Will couldn’t decide if he was grateful or disappointed but at any rate, he was starting to feel somewhat sexually frustrated. With a barely suppressed sigh he stood up and gathered his things before he followed Dr Lecter out of the teachers’ lounge.

While they were walking through the halls, Will couldn’t help but to occasionally glance at his colleague. Every part of him screamed sophistication. Today he wore a dark blue three piece suit with a black shirt and a red tie. Will had a feeling that it would have looked horrible on every other person, but on Hannibal Lecter it was art. The dark fabric accentuated his sharp cheekbones and complimented his dark eyes. Together with his fair hair which was slicked back, he looked like an art reviewer or a psychiatrist even, but most certainly not a high school teacher. At that point he wondered in which field Dr Lecter obtained his doctorate and why he would waste his time as a high school teacher.

“I am a doctor of medicine,” Dr Lecter answered chuckling. “I used to be a surgeon.”

Oops, did he say that out loud?

“Why did you stop?” Will asked curiously.

“I killed someone.”

Taken by surprise, Will choked on his own breath.

“Or, more accurately, I couldn't save someone. But it felt like killing them,” Hannibal clarified, clearly amused by Will’s reaction.

They reached the door to the classroom shortly after, saving Will from an even more awkward conversation. On the other hand, it meant that he would have to deal with a bunch of pubescent teenagers and teach them how to have sex. What had he done in his past lives to deserve this? At least Hannibal was handling most of the lesson while Will was mainly standing around.

“Mr. Graham?” a student asked to get his attention.

Will had half a mind to glare at the poor boy but finally nodded at him and let him ask his question.

“What is more pleasurable, vaginal or anal?”

“Well…” Will coughed. “That depends on everyone’s personal preferences, but you have to be aware of the fact that there are more things to keep in mind during anal sex than during vaginal sex if you don’t want to hurt your partner.”

“And what exactly are these things?”

Dammit. He should have known this question would follow.

“As all of you should know, the anus does not stretch for penetration on its own and it has no natural lubrication. So… uhm… foreplay is even more important for anal sex than vaginal sex. Make sure you’ve stretched your partner enough and always use enough lubrication. Otherwise, it is possible that you severely hurt each other.” He grimaced at the memory of his first time in college. It had been uncomfortable and painful and in the end they had simply sucked each other off. “Nevertheless,” he quickly added, “anal sex can be very pleasurable, especially when you stimulate the prostate-“

“Sounds like you speak out of experience, Mr. Graham!” somebody giggled and Will felt the heat explode on his face, when Hannibal intervened.

“Anal sex with woman is mostly the same, with exception from the possibility to stimulate the prostate which is only found in male bodies. The female equivalents are the Skene’s glands. It is important that you realize that wearing a condom is essential during anal sex as well,” he explained calm and collected and Will somehow admired him for his ability to stay unflustered. “Even though you cannot impregnate a woman through anal sex, a condom is and shall remain an effective protection against sexually transmitted diseases. Furthermore, it has the advantage of further lubrication.”

It was beyond Will how one could stay so calm while explaining fucking anal sex to these brats. And why the hell did they calm down during Lecter’s little lecture? Frustrating. Utterly Frustrating.

“As you can see, it is indispensable to be able to properly handle a condom and while it is not exactly difficult, there are still people who have problems with it. This is why we will show you the right usage of one. Mr. Graham, may I ask for your assistance…?”

It took Will a moment to process what was happening. Dr Hannibal Lecter was gracefully leaning against the teacher’s desk and pointing towards a pink vibrator with a small plastic package next to it. Did he want him to…? He couldn’t possibly…?

With great reluctance and a crimson face, Will grabbed both the vibrator and the condom and turned to the class. This had to be the most embarrassing moment in his entire life… and it didn’t help that the vibrator in his hand looked exactly like the one hidden in an old shoe box under his bed.

He carefully ripped the wrapping, ignoring Dr Lecter’s explanation to the class about how to be careful not to rip the condom as well. He pulled it out – and promptly let it slip through his fingers because of its slipperiness. The class started to giggle and chuckle and he couldn’t blame them for it. He really was exceptionally clumsy today. He awkwardly picked the condom up again and moved to rolling it over the vibrator. Well, easier said than done. His hands were shaking and he must have looked _really_ pathetic, because it didn’t take long before gentle hands closed around his own.

Will looked up, directly in Dr Lecter’s eyes, which caused him to immediately drop his gaze again. Hannibal plucked the condom out of Will’s hand and let him hold the vibrator while he continued to talk to the class. When Will shyly looked up again, his eyes were captured by Dr Lecter’s gaze and this time, he didn’t manage to look away.

The doctor was still explaining he proper use of a condom to the class, his eyes never leaving Will’s while he was rolling the plastic over the vibrator. Will just stood there, lost in Hannibal’s eyes, his hands clutching the pink toy like a lifeline.

In the back of his mind he heard the bell ring and the students were quickly leaving the room. He continued to stare at his colleague until Hannibal cleared his throat and pointed at the vibrator.

“May I have it back?” he smirked.

“Huh..? Yeah! Yes, of course…,” Will sputtered and practically shoved the toy to Dr Lecter. “I have my own one anywa…- I mean… What I –,” Will shut up before he could say even more stupid things. _‘I have my own one anyway.’_ How imbecilic could he be?!

“I see,” Hannibal said and Will didn’t want to think about the doctor’s current opinion of him. He must seem like a complete retard.

“So am I right in thinking that you enjoy bottoming?” Dr Lecter asked casually and Will thought he would faint.

“What… Why…?” he croaked out.

“Sex can be a great way to reduce stress and you seem particularly stressed right now, my dear Will,” Hannibal said as if talking about the weather.

“You mean, we should…?”

“Yes.”

“Here? And now?”

“Yes, why not?”

Will couldn’t believe him. What the fuck was wrong with Dr Lecter? How did this idea even strike him?!

“Only if you want to, of course,” the doctor added.

“Yes!” Will blurted out. “Uhh… I mean, yeah. Might as well.” God, could he manage to sound even more desperate?!

“There is nothing wrong with being enthusiastic,” Dr Lecter said nonchalantly.

“Dr Lecter-,” Will started without even knowing what to ask. Luckily, he was interrupted by the doctor who took his face in his hands.

“Call me Hannibal, my dear,” he whispered.

“Hannibal,” Will echoed as if hypnotized.

Their height difference wasn’t big, but Will felt smaller than usual standing next to the lean and well-dressed doctor. He bent his head just a few centimetres upwards and finally met those lips he had been yearning after for quite some time.

It started as a tender kiss, but soon they deepened it, both of them getting bolder. Will’s hands latched on Hannibal’s shoulders, while Hannibal kept holding Will’s face.

Feeling particularly daring, Will gently nibbled on Hannibal’s bottom lip. Hannibal – slightly surprised – granted entrance and met Will’s tongue with his own. The kisses became sloppy and sloppier, spit connecting them once their parted for air. They drank in the sight of the respectively other one for a moment before they started to ravish each other again.

Hannibal let his hands wander south, caressing Will’s body here and there before he came to a halt at his hips and settled on his ass.

In the heat of the moment, Hannibal lifted Will on the teacher’s desk behind them, hoping his back would forgive him for it. He certainly wasn’t getting younger. Will made short work of his trousers and let them drop to the floor while Hannibal fumbled single-handed in a drawer, eventually getting hold of a small tube of lube. This classroom definitely had its perks.

Hannibal squeezed some on his hand and began to warm it between his fingers. In the meantime, Will laid down on his back. The desk wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it certainly had a particular kinky feeling to it – totally worth it. Will’s underwear joined his trousers on the ground and Hannibal now finally had access to Will’s entrance. He slicked the rim thoroughly before he eased a finger inside. Starting with circular movements, he spread as much of the lubrication around as he could manage, before he thrust his finger in and out to spread Will.

“Add a second,” Will demanded, “I can take it.”

Obediently, Hannibal added some lubrication again before he pushed a second finger into Will who moaned at the arousing burn. Conscientiously, Hannibal continued to prepare Will, taking his sweet time to loosen him up, before he added a third finger, starting the teasing game from scratch.

“Just fuck me already!” Will whined in frustration. It was very pleasurable, but there was only so much a man could take. Hannibal was about to give him what he wanted when his gaze fell on the vibrator which was still lying on the table. A playful smile appeared on his face as he quickly reached for it.

“It would be a shame to waste this opportunity as well as this condom, don’t you think so, too?” he smirked. The lube had already dried but he swiftly applied new one on it.

Will’s eyes widened but a mischievous smile crept up his face anyway. Defiling the school’s supplies in such a manner had a certain appeal to it…

“Well, we can’t endorse wastefulness,” he grinned slyly. “Teachers are role models, after all…”

“I’m glad we share a way of thinking on this matter,” Hannibal said quite satisfied. He slowly inserted the pink toy into Will’s stretched hole, carefully studying his expressions.

When it was fully buried in him, Will’s breathing was reduced to pants. He felt so wonderfully full. Hannibal turned on the vibrations and a yelp slipped out of Will’s mouth.

After a few moments of adjusting, he indicated Hannibal to move the toy. The doctor leaned in closer, keeping eye contact while he held the vibrator in a firm grip, thrusting it in and out the other teacher.

The expressions on Will Graham’s face were exquisite, especially when Hannibal increased the setting to a faster pace and was rewarded with a pleased moan and a wonderfully arched back.

It didn’t take long until he reached the highest setting and thrust the toy in and out faster and faster while his other hand closed around Will’s cock.

“Fuck- AHH!” Will screamed and came all over his and Hannibal’s clothes they hadn’t bothered to remove.

Hannibal removed the vibrator and tossed the condom in the nearest trash can while Will was still coming down from his high. He looked positively delicious like that, thoroughly fucked and spread out on the desk, his brown curls dishevelled and sweaty.

As Will became aware of Hannibal’s neglected erection, he sat up and was about to get off the table when voices from the corridor made both of them freeze. Luckily, nobody came in and the sounds faded away soon.

“I would be glad to help you with that but…,” Will started a sentence, but trailed of.

“…but probably at a more suitable place than this one,” Hannibal added.

“Yeah… like… your house maybe…?”

“I was hoping for you to suggest that,” Hannibal smiled.

Will quickly pulled on his underwear and trousers and then grabbed Hannibal’s hand.

“Lead the way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a low quality fic... and yet probably the most educational one I will ever write... I hope you like it.  
> It was inspired by this tumblr post: http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/112481436942/hannibal-bananibal-mresundance  
> When I read it I just could not NOT write this little baby.


End file.
